Kuva Kraken
The Kuva Kraken is the Kuva variant of the burst-fire sidearm, firing rounds in bursts of three instead of two, with higher critical stats, status chance, fire rate, magazine capacity, and reload speed. The Alternate Fire allows it to eject all magazine in a single concentrated burst. Acquisition The Kuva Kraken is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon does primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High critical chance and critical multiplier. *Very high status chance. *Fast reload speed. *Alternate Fire shoots all remaining ammunition in the magazine in a quick burst. **Benefits from magazine increasing mods to further increase the burst's damage. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Notes *The Alternate Fire of the Kuva Kraken will eject all of the remaining ammunition in the magazine in a single burst. **Because of this fact, increasing the magazine size of the weapon such as with and using recoil reduction mods like can help to make its damage output more consistent and reliable. **If buffed with unlimited ammo such as from the Reactant Buff, the weapon will only fire its magazine amount at a time, with small delays between each trigger pull. *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Golopp Lidd Kuva Kraken). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Ayanga. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of its barrel translates to "Clash". Patch History *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. es:Kraken Kuva Category:Update 26 Category:Single Sidearm